In The End of All Things
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kagome is stuck in her own time with no way back to the past. Five years go by and things are changing for the worst in both times and Kagome must return, but how and might her very existence be at risk.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** hi everyone, I've decided to write an Inuyasha story, that's longer then a one-shot, duh, since for Inuyasha that's all I've written so far for it. Anyway, this will be along story I think I have no idea where it's going that might be a really bad thing but, I'm happy to see how far I get with. Well I hope you enjoy the prologue enough to want to continue reading to the next chapter and so on and so forth.

* * *

**Prologue **

I haven't been able to go back threw the Well to the Feudal Era, not since after Naraku's defeat. I don't know why, but the Well will not let me threw; it will not take me back. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be all long, once I had done my duty of protecting the Jewel and purifying it and defeat Naraku along the way, I was meant to leave and pretend nothing had ever happen to me. But somehow I don't believe that, for some reason deep down in my gut, something tells me not all is well on the other side of the Well, then again not all is well in my time either. Strange events have been occurring ever since I came back to my own time, after the great battle. At first the world put it down to Global Warming, but now five years later no one so sure any more.

Great black clouds masks the sky blocking the sun from view, the winds and sea rage with unimaginable fury and power. The whole world seems to be crumbling beneath our feet with no natural cause can be found to explain it all. My world is changing at tremendous speed, that no one is adapting to it, even now I wonder how my family has survived so long, when millions of people around are dieing or dead, probably more.

My family is remaining at our Shrine for it seems protected somehow, many people have come to stay with us, but they are leaving now, for the world for the moment seems to have calm down a little. Though we have been advised to leave our shrine to go to safer places. Ha, where these days was safe, was anywhere safe to go when the earth seems to hate every living thing. So we have decided to stay where we are, which I am glad, I don't want to leave I want to remain here at our shrine forever.

As every day of our earth anger raged, I seem to find that people's minds and history statements are changing. People everywhere seem to now think these events have been happening for hundreds of years, five hundred to be exact, ring any bells, I thought it did. I've looked up these events in hundreds of history statement and news articles, and have found that the events started little under seven years after I left the Feudal Era, so I can't really blame the sudden changes of events in history on myself and grudgingly not on Naraku, either. The climate and environment changes aren't the only things that have changed, but human history also, like the world wars for example, we now have three world wars not two, the third one is still raging and has so for about twelve years now. Ok, I might not be into the news all that much but I was pretty sure there wasn't a world war three going on when I was going back and forth threw time. What I can't understand is how there could be a war going on while the world it going threw a global crisis, it's insane, I mean what the hell, do they just wanna die quicker or something, I guess they do, but could they do it without taking other innocent people down with them, enough people are dying as it is without those war idiots.

I feel so helpless here, I can't do anything to help anyone, I can't uses my spiritual powers on nature or on humans, that's just not how it works, besides I've already tried, but my spiritual powers don't work all that well here, in my time, I feel so drain after I use only a small amount, it's so hard to explain. I don't know what to do, I mean there is no real bad guy to kill or jewel to purify this time to fix the problem. Even though I'm sure there was once demon power behind all this, that demon power is long gone, dead to the world and it's not like I can go back in time to fix it, change it, can I.

**

* * *

** thanks for reading, please review if you please, thanks bye. 


	2. Back to the Years of the Past

**Author's Note:** well now, heres chapter one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Back to the Years of the Past**

"Sota, what are you doing." Kagome asked her fourteen year old brother, who was standing in front of the old Well house, holding a bowl of scrapes in his hands and looking worried. With a second glance she realise the door of the old Well house was open. _Open! What's it doing open, that door is suppose to be always closed and it suppose to be locked tight._ Kagome thought, she was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing."

"Your not suppose to be anywhere near here. Why did you unlock the door?" Kagome demanded, her hands on her hips trying to look angry, but she felt distracted by the open door that lead to the old bone eaters well; she was getting a creepy feeling as the wind whispered inside the shed.

"I didn't unlock the door, Buyo did." Sota defended, Kagome raised an eyebrow at her younger brother.

"The cat unlocked three dead locks that all have different keys." Kagome asked sceptical, Sota scowled at her, turning away and looking threw the door way into the darkness of the shed. Kagome sighed, stepping to stand beside him and look also.

"Buuuyohhhh…" Sota called into the darkness, his voice trembling slightly.

"Do you really think he's down there?" Kagome asked her brother, her arms crossed leaning against the door frame, she really didn't want to go into the shed, something wasn't right and she wasn't about to charge into the darkness of the shed, looking for that damn cat and be attacked by the unknown.

Suddenly a rustling and scratching sound came to their ears, from inside deep inside the shed.

Sota whimpered and whispered something that sounded to Kagome as "please be the cat, please just be the cat, though if it turns out to be Inuyasha that would be great"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's comment, ignoring the fact that she was silently hoping the exact same thing. Well, there was nothing for it but to go down there and check it out. She groaned inwardly, and walked into what felt like death mighty jaws. _Oh come on, buck up_, she scolded herself, _I've faced worst then this back in the Feudal Era, way worst then this_.

"Buyo, please come out, so that I can get out of here." Kagome whispered into the darkness as she came to the bottom of the stairs and was now standing directly in front of the Well. Her heart started to beat even more rapidly, as the winds whispering around the walls grew louder and the scratching grew all the more pronounced. They where coming from inside the Well.

_Oh great_, Kagome thought, taking a wary step back, before letting out a loud squeak as something soft brushed against her leg.

"Buyo, you bad cat." Kagome scolded, picking up her old cat and hugging him in relief, though she kept one eye focused fixedly on the Well, she was not going to put her back to it, she remembered all to well what happen the first time she had done that, she shuddered at the memory of Mistress Centipede grabbing her and pulling her into the well and back threw time all because she had the Sacrad Jewel inside of her body, but then again if Mistress Centipede hadn't grabbed and dragged her into the Well she would have been able to meet her friends or Inuyasha. She sighed, she missed him… them so much. She started to back out of the shed, up the stairs, still facing the Well, taking no chances at all.

She half expected even hoped that something would come out and grab her, pulling her into the Well, but nothing came and she was surprised at how disappointed she was because of that.

"Your disappointed, aren't you Sis. You want to go back and check up on everyone, right." Sota asked his sister gently, Kagome gave him a sad smiled, before closing the Well house door behind, playing with her great number of keys in her pocket picking out the right three to lock the dead locks. She frown, _how did the door end up wide open again_, she wondered, for Sota, now she came to think of it, didn't have the three keys that open the Well house door, she and grandpa had them. Maybe she needed to talk to Grandpa and ask him, _maybe he had opened the door for some cleaning reason_, she thought though she highly doubted it. He, like everyone else tried to avoid the old Well house as much as possible.

That evening, Kagome sat at the kitchen bench watching her mother make dinner or what was supposed to be dinner. Kagome mourned for the meals her mother had once made, but now she no longer ever remembered making them. How she could forget her own wonderful recipes was beyond Kagome, then again her mother had trouble remembering who Inuyasha was and he wasn't exactly the easiest person to forget. Kagome sighed, why couldn't things just go back to the way they where when she was still hunting with Inuyasha and the other after Jewel shards and Naraku.

"Anything the matter, Kagome?" Her mother asked her gently, but Kagome could see the emptiness in her mother's eyes, she was being affected by whatever was affecting everyone else in the world, though strangely enough, she nor Sota or Grandpa, where affected, they like, her, could remember what had it been like before the world went topes derby. She didn't know why they remember, (neither did they, for that matter), but they did and so the three still held hope that the world they once knew would one day return. Her hand gave a sudden spasm and she gasped in pain, loud another for her mother to hear, but her mother only continued to work on dinner. Kagome frowned, wiggling her fingers gingerly and stared at her mother.

"Mom." She said, her mother ignored her, Kagome's frowned deepen.

"Mom." She said louder this time waving a hand at her mother, still nothing.

"MOM." She yelled, her mother gave a slight jump and blinked at her in confusion.

"Kagome." Her mother asked, her face wary and full of question, Kagome sighed,_ things just seemed to be getting weirder every day in this house_, she thought crankily, watching her mother resume her work of cutting up half grown vegetables, Kagome pulled a face at the greenest of some and left the room, feeling defeated. Her mother was acting strangely and she didn't know why, the again everyone acted strangely these days. She flung herself on to her bed, but for a moment she felt as if she was going to fall right threw it, but she didn't of cause but that did change the fact that she thought she was going to. She sighed heavily into her pillow. She wanted to go home; wait wasn't _this_, her home; she shook her head. This hadn't been her home in five years. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she was so lonely. She just wanted to go home where every thing was alright. Alright and _safe_.

* * *

"_Priestess of the Shikon Jewel."_ A cold voice whispered into her once nice dream of being back with her friends. 

"Yeah, whatda want." She asked calmly, though she knew if she was awake she would probably have been less calm more terrified to suddenly have voice talking to her inside her head. She shuddered at the memory of Naraku incarnation, the Infant flitted into her dream.

"_You posses the Shikon Jewel."_ The voice whispered

"Sorry not any more, go to the oblivion and have a look for it." Kagome said snappily and winced as she heard her name being called.

"Leave me alone." She yelled at into the blackness.

"_Kagome, please help us, something's wrong, really wrong."_ A soft, almost childish voice cried.

"Shippo." Kagome called back feeling frighten.

"Kagome." More of her friends called her name.

"_Kagome, we need you, please come back."_ Shippo cried, suddenly Shippo appeared in the darkness but he looked different to what she remembered, he looked older and more warn though still appeared to be a child, just maybe around the age of ten. _"We miss you. I'm so scared."_

"_We're dying Kagome, he killing us."_ Shippo whispered.

"Who? Shippo, who? Why is he killing you" Kagome yelled to him, but Shippo was fading, though he looked like he was trying to still tell her something, for his lips where moving though no sound reached her. Then he disappeared entirely and she woke up to find it was very dark outside her window and that it was 1:12 am in the morning. Her stomach grumbled with hunger but she ignored it.

She walked down stairs and out the front door, leaving a short note on the kitchen bench saying she would be back soon, back from where she had no idea.

The door of the Well house was open again and an eerie light was glowing from the entrance, Kagome walked towards it as if in a trance.

The whole world seemed to be holding it's breath as she stepped into the Well house into the light.

The light was coming from the Well, though its top had been boarded up, a lot of light seeped threw the creaks. She knew she should feel afraid but she wasn't. She walked right up to the Well; then stopped unsure of what to do next. But the Well seem to make up its mind for her, the boards exploded off its top and something within grabbed her.

_Déjà vu, all over again,_ Kagome thought feeling extremely light headed as she was dragged once again into the Well by an unseen force.

_I'll get to see the others again,_ she thought brightly; feeling a happy glow fill her up, as she fell threw the blue glow of time. But as these happy thoughts of seeing everyone again she found she was suddenly falling threw the sky. _Sky, what the hell,_ Kagome thought before screaming as she fell. She had a strange sense of familiarity with where ever she was falling towards, a sense that she had actually fallen there before. Then she noticed the skeleton birds and knew where she was, though she had no idea how on earth she got there.

"Help me, please." She screamed at one of the nearest skeleton birds, who took heed of her requested and flew underneath her, catching her safely, though completely winding her and safely flew her to the ground, far, far below. When they reached the ground she rolled weakly off the bird, telling herself she was just having a really bizarre dream, when she heard a familiar voice to the right of where she lay.

"Well this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but hey you'll do."

"Kagome!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** ok so that's chapter one done, next chapter the answers to why Kagome end up falling threw the sky and winding up where she is and how is talking to her just now. Sorry cliffhanger. 


End file.
